httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:(2142)Gen.Reaper/Improving My Stories.
With The Gene Corp Wars series nearing it's end with the second act of the Great War, I am now slowly working on idea for it's planned sequels; World War and Secret Wars, both of which will take place after the Gene Corp Wars. However though I also want to improve on the faults that I will admit are a problem including the following: *Too much focus on the United States. In the future I will be trying to give the other Coalition nations more attention; primarily Russia, Europe, and Israel. Later chapters in The Great War ''will improve on this as well ''World War, which will be focusing on the conflict between the Isotxians and Eastern Imperials. *HTTYD Characters need to play larger roles in the story. I will be the first admit that I often put a majority of the HTTYD characters in the background and focus too much on the OCs, in future stories more attention will be given to HTTYD characters. *Length. This is probably my biggest problem, I make my chapters too long, some with word counts in the 10,000s and with over thirty pages. And to make matters worst, my stories are often just as long with the first act of The Great War having over forty-three chapters. However I think this might because I like to put as much detail into my stories as I can, I will need to find a good balance between quality and quanity, so maybe in the future I'll have more, but shorter chapters. *Inability to kill off characters. Despite writing about war, I cannot bring myself to kill any non-villian characters in my stories. *Flat Characters, I need to round out a lot of my OCs to make them more likable(or less), I'll try my hardest to improve on this future stories. I also have trouble writing strong women characters. *Inconsistency. My stories have a lot of inconsistencies as I admittedly never have a fixed idea on what I'm going to do once I start writing a new story. *Format, grammar, and spelling. I need to find a format that I've comfortable with and improve my spelling of certain words as well as my grammar, most notably I sometimes forget to put down certain words when typing. There's also a lot of minor issues like I kinda of regret making the Gene Corp Wars take placing in the 23rd Century, if I could go back and redo it I would defiantly make it place in a much earlier setting like later 21st Century or even early 22nd. But the issues that I've listed above are the ones that I feel need to be improved on the most. Now finally lets talk about my future and ongoing stores. The New Era'' Series ' My newest series, the ''New Era is my second (published) HTTYD fanfiction which like The Gene Corp Wars features the Coalition Verse, but instead of the HTTYD characters remaining in their world, they along with all the dragons are intentionally sent to the Coalition Verse in the year 2013 where they end in a wartorn United States during the darkest days of the Second American Civil War where they must join forces with then newly created and struggling American People's Party to help it turn the tide of the war and retake the country from the warring Republican and Democratic Parties while saving dragons from extinction. Although the New Era is currently on backburner until I finish The Great War, I do occassionally pull it up to work on it when I don't feel like working on The Great War. But eventually The New Era will not only focus on the events that unfold in the United States following the appearances of dragons in the world, but also across the world as people and nations struggle to survive in a world wrecked by economic and political strife that they will now have to share with the dragons as nations are forced to change it's ways or disappear while new ones rise from the ashes like phoenixes to take the place of the ones that fall eventually leading to the formation of the Coalition and two major conflicts which forever change the world. '''''World War ''and ''Secret Wars As I said in the beginning, World War and Secret Wars are the sequels to The Gene Corp Wars both of which focus on aftermath and lasting effects that both the Gene Corp Wars have on the Viking, Coalition, and Isotx Verses with World War focusing on the effects it has on the ongoing conflict between the Federal Republic of Isotx and the Eastern Empire in the Isotx Verse and Secret Wars focusing on the Coalition as it's members including Berk work together to rebuild and maintain peace in a devastated Viking Verse Europe as new nations emerge from the ashes of the Great War and strive to fill the void left by the dissolved Roman Empire as well as struggling with the effects that the Coalition's involvement in the war and continued presence in their world are having on their societies as they are exposed to various new concepts such as women's rights, industrialization, public education, and as well new ways of living and government which will shake many of them to their cores. But meanwhile in the background, a old enemy from the Coalition past has suddenly remerged and makes it's presence known as it embarks on a secretive, but malevolent agenda while remaining in the shadows forcing the Coalition to fight them in a war of espionage, surveillance, and covert operations as they try to uncover their plans before they can act on them as this enemy spreads it tendrils into the other worlds including the wartorn Isotx Verse as they try to find a base to recover their former strength and allies to aid them in their plans to bring the Coalition to it's knees and clear a path for their rise to power. ''The Stuggle of Nations - ''Title Subject to Change The Struggle of Nations is my planned third HTTYD fanfiction, this time focusing on the Isotx Verse and the interactions of the HTTYD Universe with the Isotx Verse when the two worlds are suddenly forced to coexist with each other after a freak events link them together and throw the tribes and dragons of the Barbaric Archipelago into the midst of the Isotxian-Imperial Conflict. This story is extreme concept stage and nothing is for certain at this point, it might not even happen. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts